Apostle of Great Red
by Terumi Gremory
Summary: Laughing madly as he was engulfed by his own power, Terumi believed his time had finally ended...only to find himself being presented with another chance to live in a different world but on the terms of protecting someone from that world and becoming an apostle to one of the greatest beings of them all. Rated M for blood, gore, language and for Terumi. Cover art by Saber501
1. Prologue

Eternal Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or High school DxD

[Location: Dimensional Gap]

Within the iridescent colors and infinite space, where life erodes overtime, and only those with strong wills can retain their forms without becoming a part of the dark void. The Dimensional Gap, home to one of the most powerful beings in existence, The Great Red.

For the eternity Great Red has spent in the Void, the only thing he's done is to do crazy tricks. While doing all these tricks is still fun it does tend to get boring after doing the same tricks over and over again for an eternity.

Recently though Great Red has come up with a new idea to entertain himself. He has begun to monitor a recently born baby by the name of Rias Gremory. Great Red knew that this girl was destined for great things, but he could also tell that she would have obstacles obstructing her path, which would prove a difficult challenge for her.

Great Red would have to find her a guardian, someone who would protect her from harm of all kinds. It would have to be someone not from this world since that would prove much more interesting for Great Red.

Ten years later and Great Red is still looking through all the possibilities, he is nothing if not patient. After spending an eternity within the Void, he had to be patient, or risk insanity. Anyways he kept asking himself, who could protect the now ten-year-old girl? That is until he suddenly feels a surge of power coming from an unknown dimension. All of a sudden the dimensional gap began to glow green.

It has been a long time since anything was able to surprise Great Red and he wondered who could be powerful enough to create this phenomenon. Using his power Great Red want to see the one who was causing this phenomenon, and hopefully this one could be the one he's been looking for.

A screen flashes before him that shows him two figures who were fighting to the death in a void very similar to the Dimensional Gap, with the exception that this void was blue.

'Hmm... What's this? Another unknown dimension that I never knew existed. This could be very interesting', The Great Red thought as he watched the two figures fight.

[Location: Horizon Blue]

Soon after both of them were dragged into the Boundary the battle began again. Both fighters press their weapon against each other trying to overpower the other, none of them showing any sign of being tired from their battle. Both fighters knew that any sign of weakness from either of them would mean their doom.

The fighters kept pressing their weapons against each other until Ragna put more strength into his BloodScythe, allowing him to shove Terumi away.

Spinning his Butterfly knives several times, Terumi put them back inside of his pockets along with his hands. He keeps his hands in his pockets with his knives as he looks at Ragna, an evil smirk plastered on his face. Ragna on the other hand, does something similar by placing his BloodScythe behind his back while frowning at Terumi.

"Ohh Rags! Your really are such a fool; this world is already a fucking mess, so full of shit! The only way to save it is to destroy it, and yet you still want to save it, hahahahaha! You're really Ragna The Dumbass!"

"It is because of you the world has become like this. You're the one who manipulated all this shit. You're the one who pulled the strings of events that lead to this!"

"Oh but you should know why this shit became such a mess. Among all of the events, it only took one string to lead to this probability and that string was you!"

"What?"

"Ohh come on Rags! Just try to use that tiny little bird brain of yours for once", Terumi says sighing in disappointment at how stupid Ragna can be before he continues. "Since long ago, humanity has been known for its nature of destroying everything to get what it wants, and once it was because of curiosity.

After I broke free from Amaterasu's will, I learned about humankind's nature and I decided to use it in my plan. I let them learn about the existence of the cauldron and the seithr. But the only one who can control the seithr freely is the Master Unit. Now here's your quiz, Rags. What happened when mankind found out about the existence of the cauldron?"

"They tried to recreate it."

"Bingo! And what happened after that?"

"The Black Beast"

"Correct! One-hundred points for Rags, hahahahaha!"

Ragna kept silent for a moment when realization struck him. After all this time, Terumi had been fooling around with him. Ragna looks at Terumi with resolve, "This world leads to endless possibilities because of me, all those people suffered because of me, even the world would be destroyed because of me... I will save this world, and I will stop you, Terumi!"

"Tch, whatever. I just have to kill you, Ragna The Bloodedge!" As soon he's finished speaking, Terumi swings his right arm forward followed by his Nox Nyctores, Ouroboros flying towards Ragna at high speed.

Ragna was ready for the incoming attack and he grabs his BloodScythe in a reverse grip, which was attached to his back. Just as Ouroboros is about to reach him, Ragna raised his BloodScythe to block it.

Ragna then decides to end this fight the way he planned. Ragna's plan was to attempt blocking Ouroboros but to leave himself open instead so he can fool Terumi into thinking that he has a chance to attack. Terumi will sneakily attack Ragna from behind, but Ragna will end the fight with his Distortion drive, Devoured by Darkness. Terumi will then be close enough for Ragna to attack him.

However...

Ouroboros indeed comes at Ragna but instead of attacking him from behind like he though, it begins to circle him as if...

"Trying to chain me off! Like hell that'll work!" Soon after Ragna jumps in the air to escape Ouroboros's grip, but he soon regrets his decision when he sees Terumi wearing a sickening smirk on his face.

Terumi had already figured out what Ragna was planning on doing and uses it to his advantage. As soon as Ragna jumps in the air, Terumi holds onto his endless chains of Ouroboros. Instantly the weapon reacts to its master and changes its direction with the Nox Nytores moving towards Ragna's feet. With a powerful bite, the snake-head sinks its teeth onto Ragna's feet which resulted in him grunting in pain.

Seeing this, Terumi's smirk becomes wider. He grips the chain tighter as he shouts at Ragna, "Get over here!" Terumi with his hand still gripped on the chain, pulls on it hard. Ragna who is still trapped in Ouroboros's maw is dragged back to Terumi, who sends his next attack.

"Here I come!" **Divine Twin Blades**!"

Terumi sends an upward kick to Ragna's chin, followed up with a second kick. The second kick is accompanied with a dark green energy attack in the form of a serpent's head; the second attack sends Ragna up into the air once more.

Terumi continues his assault once again summoning his Nox Nytores and sending it towards Ragna. Ouroboros does fly towards Ragna but instead it attacking him, Ouroboros instead flies past him and latches its teeth onto the air. As soon as it does, Terumi grabs onto the endless chain of Ouroboros and is dragged along, flying towards Ragna.

Just as Terumi is flying towards Ragna, Ragna moves BloodeScythe to his other hand having just recovered from Terumi's previous attack. When he take a clear look at where Terumi is, Ragna sees him flying towards him latched onto Ouroboros's chain, he then decides to confront him head on and launches himself at Terumi.

Both of them clash in a resounding boom, before they break apart and stare at each other for a little bit, trying to find a opening in their opponents defenses.

Both of them ready their weapon; they stare at each other for a few more seconds, before charging at each other. The sound of their weapon clashing can be heard throughout the entirety of the void. Their battle continues as both of them continue exchanging blows, all of which are perfectly parried or dodged.

Both of them continue dueling until Terumi sees an opportunity. Ragna is thrusting his BloodScythe towards him. Terumi times his attack perfectly, deflecting Ragna's blow causing Ragna to be left wide open.

With his opportunity, Terumi spins his body; activating one of the hidden knives on the backs of his shoes. He pulls of a roundhouse kick directing his heel knife at Ragna's throat in an attempt to end his life. The experienced fighter he is, Ragna managed to evade the lethal attack. The attack still came close enough for the tip of the knife to nick the skin on his throat, leaving a thin trail of blood.

To repay Terumi for the damage he caused, Ragna launches a counter attack grabbing Terumi's right leg. He yanks Terumi closer to punch him on the face. With his left hand curled into a fist, Ragna shout, "Hell's Fang!" What came after was his fist shrouded with a dark red mist which resembled the head of an eyeless beast, which then lands straight into Terumi's face.

The impact from Ragna's fist was so powerful that it blew Terumi into the ground making a crater. Right after he crashes into the ground, Terumi rolls over to recover from Ragna's attack. Looking up at Ragna who's still up in the air, Terumi spits out some blood before he flashes a smirk. He then fires several dark green energy waves towards Ragna.

Upon seeing the attacks coming at him, Ragna slashes every single one into pieces. Seeing this Terumi fired several additional dark energy blasts towards Ragna all of which he easily dealt with again.

This continues for a few moments until Terumi suddenly stops firing and instead he opens his right hand and points it towards Ragna before he curls his hand into a fist. This action confuses Ragna at first, but he soon realizes what Terumi is planning to do. Behind him, the pieces of dark energy that Terumi had fired previously merging together. They were turning it into a massive dark green mass of energy, which resembled a head of serpent, which is staring right at Ragna.

"Shit!" The white-haired criminal swore.

Before Ragna could do anything about it, the serpent had already opened it mouth and devoured him whole. Seeing this, Terumi's grin begins to widen once again. He then begins to channel dark energy into his right palm, intending on ending Ragna's life once and for all. However that plan was cut short when suddenly a shout can be heard coming from within the serpent before it suddenly explodes.

" **Dead Spike**!"

At the moment the serpent was blown to pieces, and coming out of the smoke from the exploding serpent was a wave of dark red energy which formed into the head of the same beast that earlier slammed into Terumi's face. The beast sat suspended for a second before it charged at Terumi.

The green-haired psycho, on the other hand, manages to evade the giant beast at the last second and jumps away. When he managed to evade the attack he lost track of Ragna, Terumi's head whips around to see Ragna just above him with his BloodScythe pointed at him ready to strike.

" **Belial Edge**!"

With those two words Ragna thrusts his BloodScythe at Terumi. The BloodScythe slightly cuts Terumi on the face before he evades by back flipping. While flipping, he throws his daggers hidden beneath his coat. Ragna manages to deflect the daggers thrown at him until he notices one just a few inches from his face.

Ragna instantly moves his head to the left, just in time for the dagger to only slightly cut his cheek up to his left ear. In an incredible show of dexterity, the dagger that just barely passed Ragna's face was quickly caught and thrown back at Terumi.

Seeing this, Terumi easily kicks the dagger into the air. This gives Ragna the chance to dash forward and attack Terumi while he's distracted. The green-ghost, on the other hand, simply smirks at seeing Ragna lunging at him. With both Butterfly Knives in his hands, Terumi was ready for the incoming attack.

The battle continues with none of them showing any signs of exhaustion or stress from the battle. Their battle goes on for hours, but they don't care so long as one of them kills the other. The only thing that can be heard is their battle shout and the clashes of their weapons.

Terumi finally decides to jumps away to recover his breath, except Ragna refuses to let him. Before Ragna is able to act Terumi launches Ouroboros at Ragna when he jumped back, forcing Ragna to block it with his BloodScythe instead of charging at Terumi like he wanted to.

The white-haired male grit's his teeth cursing in annoyance; he has to stay on guard because of Ouroboros grinding against his BloodScythe. Terumi could attack him from the back or sides while he's busy blocking the Nox Nytores. The pressure Ouroboros is putting against Ragna keeps pushing him back while he continues to deal with Terumi's onslaught.

Putting more strength in his arms, Ragna manages to shove Ouroboros away before charging towards Terumi, however he doesn't get very far before Terumi again commands the Nox Nytores to attack him.

The Nox Nytores manages to latch onto Ragna's left hand, grinding its teeth into his flesh. Ragna grunts in pain, but he was easily able to pry its maw off with his other hand, and shove it away. Since his right arm was a mechanical prosthetic and incredibly strong, overpowering something like Ouroboros was easy.

"TERUMIIIII!"

" **Black Onslaught**!"

Ragna the Bloodedge howled as he brandished his BloodScythe activating its scythe mode. The weapon produces a crimson blade made purely of seithr. A mass of red energy surrounds the young adult who's ready to finish this battle once for all.

Yūki Terumi his arch nemesis or otherwise known as Takehaya Susano'o, the will of one of the original units, and the one responsible for pulling the strings of every major event up until this point.

"RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!"

" **Unholy Wrath Of The Basilisk**!"

Terumi screamed as he's surrounds himself with his Nox Nyctores, while at the same time he starts surrounding himself with a large mass of green energy. He wasn't about to let this pathetic mutt get in his way. Not when he was so close to finally destroying the world created by his so-called sister Amaterasu.

How he hated Amaterasu for binding him to her will, after getting his own will he came to despise the master unit with every fiber of his being. Terumi vowed that he would destroy whatever she creates. That vow was the only thing that gave his existence any meaning in this world of lies and bullshit.

With a final battle cry both fighters started to trade blows with each other, with all their blows being negated perfectly by each other. Terumi using Ouroboros chains in each hand while Ragna continues to use his Blood scythes crimson blade to slash at Terumi.

In that final moment, Ragna sees his chance. This chance would be enough to finally end this fight once and for all. With them exchanging blows, Terumi launches his Nox Nytores straight towards Ragna intends to impale him.

Seeing Terumi's attack, Ragna knows what he has to do and he suddenly change his BloodScythe back into its blade form trying to repel the incoming attack. Suddenly he lets the attack through defenses, surprised by this action, Terumi can only watch event unfold before him with slight shock before flashing his signature smirk.

Thinking that he's already won, Terumi speeds up his Ouroboros intent on impaling Ragna with it, however to Terumi's surprise Ragna let a smirk of his own spread across his face. Caught off guard by this sudden turn of events, Terumi can only look on when Ragna speaks.

"This is the end, Terumi!"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Ragna readies himself for the incoming attack and raising his right hand to counter it.

" **Devoured by Darkness** ", Ragna's whole right arm was suddenly engulfed in dark red energy, forming his right hand into a dark red claw. With resolve, Ragna latches onto Ouroboros gripping its head tightly until...

'Crack',

'Shatter!'

"What the hell..." Terumi begins to say, but before he can finish what he's saying, Ragna unleashes a battle cry. Ragna clenches his hand even tighter over Ouroboros's head before crushing its head in his grip.

Terumi is shocked by this sudden turn of events, and just watches as his Nox Nytores is shattered by Ragna's hand. While he's staring on in shock Terumi suddenly hears a distinct.

*Shink*

The green-haired male then hunches over as he feels the BloodScythe piercing his torso. With his mouth filling with blood, he coughs with big globs of the blood splattering on the ground, while his body rests on the blade that just ran him through. Using the last of his strength Terumi begins to cackle at his opponent.

"Hehehehe, suffer for all eternity Ragna the Bloodedge Hehehehehe...HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna merely frowns at his opponent. Even in his last moments he was still an insane madman, hell bent on destroying the world.

"Let darkness consume you, Yūki Terumi!"

Ragna than pushes his BloodScythe further into Terumi's body, his energy erupted from the green-haired man's back. Ragna than puts his foot on Terumi's chest, while pulling his weapon from Terumi's torso. Terumi's body is then engulfed by his green energy before the boundary was filled with the echoes of his maniacal laughter.

Finally Yūki Terumi is dead.

(Dimensional Gap)

Great Red was indeed fascinated with Yuki Terumi so he figured that he would be the perfect candidate for his plans. Great Red began collecting the energy that erupted from Terumi and was able to reconstruct his form. But it would take some time for him to get the man to accept his deal. Not that Terumi could even afford to refuse in the first place.

Floating in the endless darkness, Terumi felt like shit. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he sees is a place that reminds him of the Boundary, except this place wasn't blue. This place was a black and filled with countless iridescent colors all around, and that was the best way he could describe it.

Slowly he began to remember the last moments in which he was slain by Ragna the Bloodedge. He could tell that the wound from the battle was still there, since he could hardly breathe, and he could still taste the blood in his mouth. He was starting to wonder what he was doing in such a place.

He had already come to the conclusion that this place was not the boundary, since in addition to its appearance being very different; he also couldn't feel the power of the Azure at all.

Suddenly he heard a loud roar in front of him and the entire place shook from its intensity. What came after the roar was what appeared to be a massive red dragon. It seemed to be even bigger than the master unit. Terumi could see that the dragon was opening it mouth as if it was going to...

"So you've finally awoken Susano'o." said Great Red bellowing, in his booming voice the volume forcing Terumi to cover his ears, despite the pain in his abdomen.

'Oh great, this shitty dragon can speak', Terumi thought to himself with an internal roll of his eyes. "Damn it; keep your voice down pal! I can hear just fine." Grumbled Terumi still wounded from his previous battle and this stupid dragon's bellowing wasn't helping. He used one of his fingers to pick his ear to reinforce his point.

"Heh... My apologies Susano'o, however you seem to be in quite the predicament." Observed Great Red as Terumi could only laugh before coughing up more blood.

"Well, what do you want? It's not every day that someone saves your ass from certain death." Terumi said while gripping the wound on his abdomen, which had begun to burn. Great Red just chuckled at the god, seeing how he's been reduced to such a weak and near death state, making him more like a human.

"What I'm here to offer you Susano'o, is a new chance at life. However, in exchange for what I offer, you will have to protect a certain person that has drawn my interest." At hearing Great Red's offer Terumi can't help but to laugh, causing Great Red to frown at Terumi's reaction to his deal.

"Hyahahahaha, gi-give me a moment to catch my br-breath! Oh man, you are such an idiot; you really think I would accept such a stupid deal? How's this for a counter offer; take that deal of yours and shove it up into your gigantic lizard ass hehehhyahahah...gya!"

"Son of a bitch!"

As soon as Terumi started to laugh, his entire body started to ache and burning all over. Great Red could tell that his time was almost up, since both his body and soul were starting to break down thanks to his enemy's Astral Finish. Red frown grew deeper since he had to get Terumi to accept his deal before he died.

"It seems as though you're near death, Susano'o. Like it or not, what I offer you is not only a chance at a clean slate, but also the chance to live. If you do accept my offer I will restore your body and soul back to normal. Otherwise I will simply leave you here to die." Great Red proposed as Terumi simply looks at Great Red while considering his options.

Due to his blood loss, his head start feeling dizzy, and all he could see was a Great Red with two heads. Smiling at the sight and understanding what it means, Terumi makes his decision.

"Alright fine, I'll take your deal lizard. Now hurry up and fix me up before I'm gone." Terumi answered while Great Red simply smiled at Terumi's answer. He then takes a small fragment of his power and presents it to Terumi in the form of a glowing red orb.

"Absorb this and you will be restored to full health." Explained Great Red as the orb was embedded into Terumi's chest, also engulfing him in a red and green light that lit up the dark void. This happened for only a moment the light died down, revealing Terumi now fully healed. Smirking at his new predicament, he thinks that he can just abandon his new responsibility once the dragon heals him. However Great Red already predicted this would happen.

"In case you were thinking you would just be able to abandon your duty after getting healed Susano'o, then you are dead wrong." Warned Great Red with Terumi growling in frustration, it seemed the dragon knew that he would be desperate enough to take the stupid deal.

"Hehehe well someone made sure they were prepared for my arrival, but you can't blame a guy for trying." Terumi said as he observed the dragon trying to determine what his next move would be. However, Terumi couldn't help but feel strange, after absorbing the orb of red light. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but he could tell that felt stronger.

Great Red however knew something that Terumi didn't, and was one of the myriad of things he hated; being in the dark not knowing about something important was right up at the top of the list. His thoughts were interrupted with something that sounded like laughter coming from the dragon.

"I've been watching you for a long time, and I've witnessed your former self being reborn into the world once before Takehaya Susano'o. Or should I say Yūki Terumi?" Asked Great Red catching Terumi completely by surprise, the fact that this lizard seems to know all about him, but Terumi doesn't know anything about the dragon.

"Terumi rolls off the tongue much better, and it seems as if I'm at a disadvantage. Now would you kindly explain to me just who the hell are!?" Terumi demanded, at least he knows why the dragon saved him. Wanting him to play Guardian for some snot nosed brat he's never even met.

"Ah yes I suppose introductions are in order, you may call me Great Red." Introduced the dragon.

This was confirmation that he was no longer in his world, but that knowledge still didn't help him figure out where he was. So for now, he would have to play along in Great Red's little game.

"Huh, so pray tell who is this brat that you're so interested in me protecting, hmmmmm?" Terumi asked, as he wanted to know more about this person and why their life was so worth saving of all the people in this god forsaken universe. On the bright side, he was at least away from that lie-infested world.

"Yes let's get down to business shall we? The person I wish for you to protect is a devil girl and before you ask, no they do not have red skin with horns coming out of their heads. They actually look identical to humans, with the only difference being that devils have bat like wings." Great Red explained while Terumi just listened to the dragon lecture. Not like he had a choice in the first place.

Great Red began to explain the history of this world he was going to be living in. Great Red explains that he never cared about the affairs of devils in the past, but after searching for a good number of years he finally had finally found someone who piqued his interest.

First was the Great War, which in turn devastated the three faction's devils, the holy angels and the fallen angels.

The Great War reminded Terumi of the Dark War era from his own world where humanity almost went extinct. Had Nine not cast that goddamn mind eater spell and made him her slave. After all that is one of the reasons why he killed her after the Black Beast was defeated. He's chuckling at the nostalgic memory directing Great Red's attention back to Terumi.

' Terumi is indeed a strange, yet dangerous entity.' Great Red thought. "The devil that you will be protecting goes by the name of Rias Gremory." The dragon continued while Terumi frowned at the new information. Not happy with what he has to do, since protecting someone is the opposite from what he's normally used to.

"I expect you to follow orders to the letter Susano'o and while I'm giving you freedom and a new life, I would at least expect you to do as you are told. So for my peace of mind, I've bound you to my power." Explains Great Red.

Terumi just starts getting pissed since this sounded just like his deal with the Master Unit; the same shit all over again. Still all he had to do was get out, then he could destroy this whole world like he planned on doing with his old world.

On bright side it seemed as if Great Red was giving him freedom instead of binding him to his will like before, which meant that he would retained his own will. Smiling once again Terumi knew that while this dragon went through awful lot of trouble to bring him here and make him accept his deal. This giant dragon intrigued him.

"Before I send you to your new master I want to explain some ground rules Susano'o. First and foremost, you are to protect this girl to the fullest of your ability. Second you must not fall back into your evil ways. I will know if you do because with the link we share, I can monitor you quite easily."

While Terumi would have liked to laugh at such weird terms, he had a feeling that the list was just beginning. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation on the back of his right hand that was revealed to be a red symbol of some kind. Terumi just looked up to Great Red with a confused look on his face.

"Huh? What the hell is this, you shitty dragon?" Terumi growled not liking the new unknown seal on his hand. Great Red just chuckled before he started to explain for the umpteenth time.

"It seems as if the seal has finally revealed itself, and just in time it seems. This seal is a power limiter for you Susano'o. I call it a Controlling Arts seal. The crest on your hand is the Gremory's clan symbol. So if you show it to the girl, and she wouldn't suspect that you weren't her Guardian. The fundamentals for the seal rather simple, it has three different levels of suppression. Level two is the weakest, while level zero will unlock your full power."

Great Red paused for a second before continuing.

"The reason why I sealed your power is because your normal power level would attract those who are able sense energy. At the same time I also wanted some insurance, just in case you ever went too crazy." Great Red said. Terumi however was absolutely livid, when the hell did this dragon think that he could dictate how he used his own power.

"I hate you so much right now, you damn lizard!" Terumi explained while giving the middle finger to Great Red, who just shrugged at the storm god's actions. Great Red had more important things to focus on at the moment; he had to make preparations in order to set the stage for Terumi's future. Time does tend to fly when you're having fun.

"First Susano'o we are going to have you make a new friend." Terumi could only scoff at that since who in the right mind would want to be friends with him. Everybody hated him so it simply didn't make any sense and Terumi just had a feeling that he was going to regret accepting Great Red's deal.

(Living World)

Akeno Himejima, daughter of the fallen angel Baraqiel and the Shinto priestess Shuri Himejima. She was currently going through some hardships in her life, but that would be putting it lightly. She has been on her own for almost two years, after getting kicked out by her mother's relatives for having cursed blood of a fallen angel flowing through her veins.

Recently she made the mistake of saving a human when she carelessly walked into devil-controlled territory. The human she saved happened to be contracted to the devil's that controlled said territory. She left the area as quickly as she could and she even left the town all together, and headed into the forest hoping that no one would be able to find her.

But fate liked to fuck with people, and when she was going to exit the forest she soon found herself ensnared in some sort of net. Despite her struggling she wasn't able to get net off; she soon realized that the net was laced with a spell that was draining her strength.

A moment later she heard multiple footsteps, with the occasional "Ring, Ring" from a staff coming from the trees. Several mountaineering ascetics soon appear from the trees and being approaching her. They are wearing sedge-woven hats, and are equipped with staves.

"I finally found you." Says the voice of a man from behind the ones approaching her.

"An abomination born from our Himejima clan, one we simply cannot suffer to live." Another continued.

"The child who carries the blood of a black angel." Said a third one.

The mountaineering ascetics fan out in front of her and make an opening, revealing a middle aged man welding a staff like the others. He bends down on one knee while removing his hat. Akeno recognized who it was immediately.

"It's been a while Akeno." Says a voice with dignity, this man was none other than Akeno's grand-uncle, Suou Himejima. His eyes were filled with sadness while he's stared at his former grand-niece.

"Grand-uncle." Akeno simply said, realizing that the mountaineering ascetics must be from the Himejima clan as well. They have been hunting her for a while now.

Akeno then thinks about the Himejima clan's strict rule of never breeding outside of the clan. Those rules were absolute and where what resulted in the death of her mother, and her rejecting her father for not saving her.

Why was it so hard for them just too just leave her alone? All she wanted was to live. Yet her so called family was willing to hunt her down until they finally kill her, all because both of her parents weren't from the Himejima family. Akeno was broken from her thoughts when Suou began to speak again.

"There won't be any escape for you this time. I must get rid of the Himejima's shame today. You can understand me, right?" Suou asked Akeno, but all she could do was tremble from what her granduncle was saying.

"…I simply wanted to live." Akeno said with desperate emotion flowing from her statement, however Suou just shook his head letting out a sigh.

"Do you really think a human with black wings would be able to experience life as a normal person? In the past year and six months, you should have realized from traveling to different areas. You are a smart child after all. Do you think that a monster can attain the living style of a human, with ordinary strength of a human?" Suou explained.

Akeno didn't even bother to replying and just gave Suou a fierce look in response. She has seen a person with strength and how they strove with passion and determination. She is in no way weak, and she gathers enough energy to fire off a lighting arc, which was able to jump between the members of the Himejima clan, catching them off guard.

No one should underestimate Akeno Himejima, if you do you'll get burned. However, it was short lived when Suou lifted his staff and dispersed Akeno's lighting. The rest of the group was also beginning to get their bearing back when one of them spoke.

"Damn! Her "Light and Thunder" is getting more powerful by the day!"

"If we don't take her down quickly, she might eventually be able to kill us!"

Suddenly the whole group points their staffs at Akeno, but before they can finish her off a group of Onis appear in front of Akeno

"Oni!"

"Oni-nii!"

The small Onis were standing in front of Akeno, shielding her from the Himejima who were trying to kill her.

'No! They'll be wiped out!' She thought before opening her mouth. "Don't!" She pleaded.

Desperately trying to move her body despite being wrapped in the net, she tries to use her body to protect the Onis.

"…So you will protect the Onis huh. Looks like you have also inherited the blood from that girl, Shuuri." Suou then points his staff at her with a cold-hearted expression on his face.

A powerful mass of power gathers at the tip of his staff. This one attack would kill her if it hits. "I'm sorry, but this is the end for you. It seems like the black Angels aren't going to interfere. The least I can do is to send you off without any pain."

'I hate men, and I really hate adults. They were only worried about how they will appear to others, and they didn't forgive my mother in the end…! They also see me as an abomination.' Akeno curses within her mind hiding her hatred towards them all, and she tells her Granduncle her final wish. "…Please spare these small Onis."

"…Sure, very well."

"One more thing… Please put my grave next to my mother's… I beg you." Akeno pleaded, she could be at peace if she knew that she would at least be near her mother even in the afterlife.

"I cannot allow that. You are something that was never supposed to exist. I can only promise you the matter regarding the small Onis."

Akeno did not have much hope of him accepting her second request, but it was worth a shot. As long as the small Onis will be safe then it's all right. "…Oni." The small Onis were shedding tears because they were worried about her. 'It's all right. Thank you for serving me until now. It's okay. Live on my behalf. All of you shouldn't hold a grudge against them.'

It seems like the small Onis understood what I want to tell them even without saying anything.

Suou's staff gathered even more powerful spiritual power, and when he was about to unleash it she closes her eyes. All of a sudden she hears a voice yelling out.

" **Gleaming Fang**!"

Suddenly, a large green snake collided with the Himejima group knocking out several members. Suou however was able to dodge the attack by jumping backwards.

When a man wearing a yellow hooded cape was reviled, he had a big smirk on his face that sent chills down the spines of the Himejima. Akeno on the other hand was in tears, she was prepared to die and she felt like as if no one was coming to save her, and then this mysterious man comes to her aid.

Akeno is broken from her thoughts when the man looks towards her. His yellow snake eyes meet her violent orbs before the hooded man cuts the net off her with what appears to be a pair of knives she's never seen before.

Suou on the other hand was disappointed to say the least, thinking he was about to finally put an end to the abomination. Then this bastard suddenly shows up and interrupts his plans.

"Who are you and why are you getting involved in Himejima clan business?" Suou asks the hooded man, said man turns to Suou with that unnerving smirk still present on his face.

"Oh quit you're yapping you old fart. As for my interference of your little execution on the brat, that would be none of your business." Terumi said when he remembered that he was trying to become friends with the little girl, who looked like she wasn't more than 10 years old.

From what Great Red explained to him, this little girl was a human fallen angel hybrid. What a fantastic start on his new friendship with his glowing personality.

Akeno's Granduncle frowned deeper as he raised his staff again aiming it at Terumi, but before he could do anything another voice rang out.

"Wait a moment!"

Terumi turned around to see a girl who seemed to be the same age as Akeno. She had crimson hair and aquamarine eyes. Terumi's smile threatened to split his face when he sees that, on top of finding his supposed friend, he also found his target Rias. She was with someone who was wearing butler clothing.

The guy reminded Terumi of Valkenhayn. That old dog who was on that granny-vampire's leash.

"I would like to ask this girl some personal questions if you don't mind." Voiced Rias since she was a member of the Gremory family; all of the remaining ascetics who weren't unconscious turned their staves on Rias instead.

"Daughter of Gremory, I thought we discussed this with you already." Said Suou completely confused as to why the devils would be interfering now. Rias continued with a look of determination on her face.

"Yes I'm quite aware of our previous conversation; however what is your intention with this girl? Were you planning on killing her?"

Rias then shot a smile to Terumi and Akeno who was hiding behind Terumi, much to his annoyance. He hated being touched. He even tried subtly shaking the black-haired child off a few times, but her grip was tight, so he gave up.

Suou just continued frowning before replying, "If that was my intention, than what are you going to do about it?"

"If that's the case then I will be taking her with me." Rias simply said while the Himejima group began cursing at the devil. Suou was already on edge from the appearance of the stranger, but he calmed down his group before he started staring down at Rias.

"Daughter of Gremory, are you planning on interfering with our problems like this stranger?" Suou asked.

The man with Rias also began to join the conversation, he was introduced as Agrippa. He was a [Bishop] of the Gremory clan who also happened to be in charge of this area.

He persuaded the leaders to talk this out while the children talked amongst themselves along with Akeno's savior. Suou agreed but only because he didn't seem to have a choice, with the appearance of the stranger and Gremory. The rest of the group picked up their unconscious comrades and disappeared into the forest.

Terumi just leaned on a tree trying to make sense of the situation that Great Red had assigned him. The dragon had known that this girl would have run into Rias Gremory, so it had saved him the trouble of having to find her later on.

Terumi was pulled from his thoughts when the girl he saved pulled on his hooded cape trying to get his attention. Growling at the girl Terumi looked at her with a face full of irritation. "What do you want brat? I'm not in the mood for people right now." Terumi said, He just wanted to be left alone, but Akeno managed to summon enough courage to speak with her savior.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Akeno said, with Terumi only giving her a blank look.

'Was that really all she wanted to say? Sheesh', Terumi thought raising an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, yeah whatever runt." Terumi just shrugged with Akeno smiling at her savior. Rias couldn't help herself from giggling at the situation, and it didn't go unnoticed by Terumi.

"Ah? What's so funny brat?" Terumi asked, Rias stopped giggling and she put on a more thoughtful look.

"Oh nothing it's just amusing since you seem to have an admirer, mister…?" Rias pointed out with a questioning look, realizing that she didn't know his name. Terumi just shook his head, before he responds.

"Heh, you can call me Yūki Terumi. And it just so happens that I have been searching for you Rias Gremory." Terumi seemed to wear a feral grin directed at Rias, but she just looked confused as to why he would be searching for her.

Terumi then shows her the seal on the back of his right hand. Her eyes widened when she sees her family crest on this man's hand. She then narrows her eyes at Terumi before speaking.

"Hmmm it seems as if we have much to discuss Yūki Terumi."

Shit, more talking.

 **AN: so guys how have you been? Another year has gone by and I'm still working on my stories along with dealing with the cold weather which has affected my health but I'm much better now hopefully you guys enjoy this edit version of the first chapter. Well that's all I've got, have to get going but i will be back soon so stay frosty.**


	2. Lost and found

Yūki Terumi, the name that Takehaya Susano'o chose as his alias when he first visited the human realm. The very first time he used humanity's curiosity and greed for power was the creation of the first prime field device, which was used to create the very first black beast.

However that was a very long time ago, and Terumi couldn't come up with a reason he held onto that name for so long.

He later made his debut when Ragna the Bloodedge managed to drag him out of the Susano'o unit. The memory made Terumi laugh at the mistake he made that day, when he should have taken care of Rags when he had the chance. Sadly his stupid excuse of a sister, the hag of a god Izanami convinced him that he would no longer be a problem and he was stupid enough to listen.

Within his lifetime Terumi has seen many things, but Hell or as Rias called in The Underworld was a major understatement. It was not like hell as he would have imagined it, where countless souls are sent to be tortured for all eternity.

No it looked like the human world except with larger landmasses and a purple sky. Terumi was actually surprised which was pretty rarity for him, since there wasn't much that would surprise him.

After Terumi had shown Rias the Controlling Arts seal she at first had a look of serious contemplation, but then her look switched to a more mindful. She then offered both Terumi and Akeno a new home in the underworld with her family. Akeno was hesitant at first but when Rias told her about the way the Gremory treated their servants she reluctantly agreed to go. Rias already know what Terumi's answer would be so didn't bother asking him. Terumi for the first time in his life looked forward to what this new world's interesting phenomenon's had to offer him.

 **Break**

Terumi was busy in his thoughts while Rias lead the way to her house. He was thinking of how he could deal with his current problem. It had to do with one of the things he hated the most, and that was being touched.

The girl he saved, her name he distinctly remembers being Akeno, and she had been latched onto his cape ever since he saved her in the forest. This was the subject of his thoughts; he was trying to think of a way to get her to let go. But so far he was coming up with a blank.

It wasn't until they arrived at the Gremory household, which turned out to be a castle, that he was drawn out of his thoughts, and he was distracted from his problem. Looking at the castle Terumi had to admit it that devils knew how to live in luxury and especially the Gremory family. When the trio came in through the main entryway they were greeted by what appeared to be two rows of maids bowing while saying in perfect unison.

"Welcome Home Oujo-Sama"

Terumi was mildly amused with Rias's unique welcome home greeting. Rias blushed a bit from the maid's welcome, when suddenly a man with matching long crimson hair tied into a ponytail and a red beard stepped forward from the other end of the row of maids. With him was a beautiful brunette woman who could have passed as Rias's sister.

Rias took Akeno's hand leading her to meet that Terumi assumed were her parents. He casually followed the girls towards the group with his hands in his pockets and his hood still obstructing his face. As he got closer Terumi could hear their voices as they started conversing with each other.

"Ah Rias your back, how was your trip?" Rias's father asked as he hugged his daughter. Rias smiling at her father move sideways and introduced her new friend. Akeno had the look of deer in the headlights, but she quickly recovered and bowed in respect before introducing herself.

"H-hello my name is Himejima Akeno I'll be in your care." Akeno gave her best first impression towards Rias's parents, but they merely just laughed out loud for a bit before the brunette shook her hand at Akeno.

"There's no need for such formalities Akeno, you may call me Venalana and this is my husband, head of the Gremory clan, Zeoticus Gremory." Venalana introduced herself and her husband. Akeno was in shock at meeting one of the 72 pillars of the underworld.

Zeoticus attention was then drawn to Terumi, who had a mysterious Aura surrounding him. Zeoticus had his fears of this man, but trusting his daughter to not let a potential threat to the family into the house. He then remembered that his daughter did tend to attract the strangest individuals around her.

Smilingly at Terumi, Zeoticus motioned for him to come forward and join the group. Even though Terumi would have rather just stayed in the background, regardless he moved closer to the group so he could talk with the others.

"And who might you be young man?" Zeoticus asked with a curious look on his face. This also drew the attention of his wife who also had a curious look on her face. Both parents attention on Terumi also drew the attention of the rest of the group to Terumi, which irritated him with how much attention he was getting.

Terumi was about to introduce himself when he suddenly heard a growling noise which made the whole group blink before refocusing on both Akeno and Terumi. Much to his displeasure he had not eaten anything for a while, so it made sense that he would be starving at this point. Rias's father then laughed out loud. Akeno was blushing in embarrassment thanks to her stomach, but Terumi just mumbled something not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Zeoticus stopped his laughter still smiling at the two.

"Haha you two must be starving, come let's get you guys something eat then you can introduce yourself young man." Proposed the man as he led the duo into a massive dining room that looked like that was something straight out of a 5 star hotel.

Terumi was indeed amused but was also perplexed at the Gremory family's hospitality. They had a friendly attitude towards complete strangers. They had met not even five minutes ago, and they were already treated as if they were family. Terumi was familiar with the term family ment. The only family he'd ever known was his sister Amaterasu but that all went down the drain when he rebelled against the Master Unit.

Coming back from his thoughts he sat down on the dining table and was told by Rias' father that both he and Akeno were allowed to order anything they wish when suddenly a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back which featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids appeared wearing what appeared to be a blue and white French maid outfit before Terumi. While Terumi already knew right off the bat that this woman had an entire tree up her ass rather than a stick since she comes off as the very serious type Terumi was going to have fun messing with this woman.

"If there is anything specific you would like to eat young man, then let Grayfia here know and she will prepare it." Zeoticus said as Terumi looked at said maid in question, thinking the words he was about to say he smirked when he was satisfied.

"A dozen boiled eggs, but make sure to leave the shells on those eggs. I enjoy peeling the egg shells myself Grayfia-chan." Terumi requested, clearly treating the women like servant. This caused Grayfia give Terumi a stoic glare, before bowing towards him and leaving to boil the eggs he requested.

Rias on the other hand was staring at Terumi with shock and amazement. Not even her older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, was able to stand against the strongest queen's killer gaze. Even just those few seconds felt like an eternity for everyone else. However Grayfia just bowed her head a left the dining room with everyone looking like they had just swallowed on a lemon.

Lord Gremory was first to react by roaring with laughter at what he just witnessed. Rias on the other hand looked amazed, while Akeno was just smiling for such a strange reason. Rias father laugh finally started to die down as he wiped a tear his eyes.

"You are certainly full of surprises my boy, only few are able to withstand Grayfia's gaze and not squirm under it." Lord Gremory praised, this confused Terumi, and he was now slightly interested in Grayfia. Terumi however didn't come here to just chat for fun, he would have to starting spilling the beans soon. There being many different ways of going about this, but due to his nature and Great reds instructions he would have to act accordingly.

"Well this has been a fun meet and greet, but I would like to get down to business. The names Yūki Terumi, so shall we begin?" Terumi said while at the same time removing his hood revealing his spiky emerald hair to everyone. Rias's parents couldn't help but notice the similarities between this man and one of the four maou. Terumi couldn't help from propping his chin on his fist in amusement, but before anything could be said Grayfia returned with the bowl of boiled eggs Terumi ordered with the shells still on.

"How did you know who I was before we met?" Rias asked with a curious look on her face. Terumi couldn't help but to cackle at the look on her face. There wasn't any point in beating around the bush anymore.

"I was, what you could say, bound by my benefactor who just so happens to be a shitty lizard. I was to act as a guardian for someone and that someone just so happens to be you Rias Gremory."

Terumi paused for a moment waiting to see the reactions on everyone's faces before he continued.

"As for me, I am what you would call an anomaly." Letting his words sink in for the Gremory families including Akeno and Grayfia. Rias couldn't stop herself from glaring at Terumi, which did not go unnoticed by him.

"Don't glare at me like that. It's not like I'm here to hurt you or your family, girly." Reassurance flashed across her face before her glare intensifies. "Stop glaring at me already... Fine if it makes you feel better, I'm only obligated to protect you and I'm not allowed to hurt others unnecessary." Said a now annoyed Terumi who then turned to his bowl of eggs before peeling his boiled eggs, and eating them one by one. However Rias father was not convinced with just that.

"Pray tell, Terumi-San, why would your benefactor suggest that Rias would need your protection when she is already well protected here?" Zeoticus asked, his father instincts were kicking into overdrive at hearing that his daughter needed more protection. Terumi stopped mid peel on one of his eggs before staring at Zeoticus with a bored look on his face. Seeing the lack of understanding on their faces, Terumi couldn't stop himself from sighing. It looked like convincing them wasn't going to be as easy as he though.

"Like it or not pops, I'm here because she needs me for what's coming in her future. Sure you could always have her stay here, but ya know that sooner or later the birds gotta leave the nest." Terumi said, the part about Rias's future peaking her father's interest.

"I mean sure she's got that nifty power of destruction from your wife's side, but think about it, would that be enough for her to stand on her own?" Terumi asked again, this was a good point in Zeoticus eyes since he always feared about leaving his daughter on her own, but before he would let Terumi do his job he had to confirm something first.

"Would you promise me that you would ensure Rias's safety to the fullest extent of your abilities, Terumi-San?" Zeoticus asked with his serious tone drawing Terumi from his eggs and back to the head of Gremory.

"Tch, it's not my style to make promises, but if that's what it takes for you to believe me then I will agree pops." Terumi said with Zeoticus noddeding back at Terumi with confidence. Rias and Akeno were still confused with the conversation, but they would ask him what the deal was when they saw an opportunity to figure out who exactly Yūki Terumi is.

"...So what the hell are you two gonna eat?"

 **Break**

After the most interesting dinner the Gremory family could remember according to Rias's father. Both Akeno and Terumi were escorted to the rooms that were given to them. From what the old man said, this would be the Duos new home. It wasn't like Terumi had anywhere else he could go, and since he had to protect Rias he couldn't go anywhere else even if he did have somewhere else to live.

He was sure that he wouldn't be used as a cuddle buddy for anyone, since he had a job to do. This job was Terumi's greatest challenge, protecting someone from harm. In his previous universe it would have been the opposite.

Terumi had found himself a balcony and was currently looking towards the purple sky trying to get his bearings. He had the strong desire to kill something at the moment, and if he didn't find a way to vent soon he felt like he was going to lose it.

Despite the current itch he was trying to stop himself from scratching. Terumi couldn't get over the fact that Rias and Akeno were both trying to get to know him better. On top of that it was obvious that they admired him, which completely baffled him.

Normally Terumi would have just killed them and been done with it. However his seal posed a problem since from what Great Red said that it's both a power limiter and a surveillance system. Growling at his misfortune Terumi suddenly heard a distinctly familiar voice.

" **So it seems you've been accepted into the Gremory clan, congrats Susano'o.** " Great Red's sarcasm was blatantly obvious, since Terumi was a master at being sarcastic.

"Well no thanks to you shitty lizard. Now I'm stuck in this hell hole, and it's all thanks to you!" Terumi retorted in anger, which he thought was justified since he was dumped off by one of Great Red's methods of transportation.

" **Don't be such a drama queen, Susano'o. It's not as bad as you make it out to be, since this is the world of Devils where harems are around every corner and power is highly valued** …!" The Dragon explained, with Terumi's eyebrow twitching in annoyance. The concept of him getting a harem like Great Red so happily explained while he was in the dimensional gap, was both irritating and sickening in Terumi's opinion.

When he was still in the dimensional gap the dragon would just go on and on about women with huge breasts the whole time, since he said that those are its favorite kinds of women. This time the dragon didn't even mention big breasts, which alarmed Terumi since it was not like the dragon to stop mid sentence.

"Hellooo shitty dragon, you still there…? Come on say something dammit!" He yelled, his rage setting back in. He waited for a response but nothing came. He was about to speak up again, until he finally got a response form Great Red.

"Be silent Susano'o, I sense a disturbance in the void, and something is amiss." Terumi's eyes widen at the new information, since there weren't many things that could get the dragon to be serious.

"Oh, and what caught your eye now Red?" Terumi asked, now intrigued at what was happening, he was somewhat board from his current assignment, or lack thereof.

"Head towards the woods Susano'o, I can feel a faint but unique energy signature coming from that direction. I advise you make haste I can sense other energy signatures closing in on the unique one."

Terumi just shrugged at the dragon's instructions before he started booking it towards the woods. He couldn't help himself from grinning because he would finally have something that would sate his bloodlust.

 **[Underworld woods]**

Terumi landed on a branch while he scouted out the clearing just ahead of him. He didn't really get much information since he couldn't see a damn thing thanks to it being so dark.

So he closed his eyes and began concentrating on feeling the energies around him, all of a sudden he was able to feel the unique energy signature that Great Red mentioned. It was a red aura and very, very familiar, but Terumi could seem to put his finger on it.

Not wanting to waste any more time he zipped through the trees with his new Nox Nyctores the rest of the way to the small clearing. Once he gets there his eyes widen in surprise. His previous grin was now a frown of frustration, because in front of him was something or rather someone he thought he would never see again.

Remembering back to when the damn lizard about to send him on his way, the dragon surprised him when it presented him with his handy dandy Nox nyctores. Terumi wanted to know how the dragon was able to fix his weapon, but decided that if it was able to save him from the brink of death then fixing his weapon should be a piece of cake. He's also coming to realize that there seems to be no limit to what Great Red can or cannot do.

In the end he felt it was better to just not ask questions, otherwise he was liable to get a damn headache the longer he remained in the gap. Instead of his weapons usual green color, Ouroboros now sported a few red accents along its head and chains. In addition it had more teeth in its mouth similar to a dragon, making it possible to inflict more pain on an opponent when Ouroboros latched on. It also had a few spikes coming off the back of its head above its eye sockets reminiscent of a dragon. Terumi didn't care how the dragon was able to do it, but he would defiantly take the new upgrades any day.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he got to his destination, lying in the clearing was a woman with long bright and vibrant pink hair. Her bangs were contoured so her feathery strands covered her left eye. Terumi couldn't see her eyes, since they were closed, but he knew that they were yellow. Thanks to the shitty dragon and his rambling about breasts he couldn't help but notice how well endowed she was.

She wore a black mage's coat that was loosened and opened. Underneath you could see her sleeveless white-collar shirt with a purple Windsor knotted tie. She wore a big purple witch's hat that had a symbol on the front that Terumi knew meant Nine. The woman wore heels over some unique looking stockings that left her inner thighs just above the knee exposed.

This woman was none other than Konoe A. Mercury, or Nine as she was normally called during the dark war. Terumi was currently gritting his teeth together but his facial expression was currently unreadable because his face was obscured by the shadows from his hood.

Terumi was drawn out of his thoughts when he started hearing growling noises from behind him. He turned around and saw what looked like with two sets of eyes. They probably picked Nine's scent when she appeared.

Terumi's grin returned and he summoned Ouroboros. Taking a defensive stance in front of Nine, he didn't want to use his Nox Nyctores against such weak enemies as these idiots, but he really needed a punching bag to release all his stress and bloodlust.

Taking off towards the two wolfs in front of him, while the wolves copied his move and sprinted towards him snarling. When they were within range they attacked with their teeth and claws but Terumi ready and blocked or dodged their attacks with ease. The two beasts quickly attacked again which was a big mistake on their part. Terumi dodged the first wolves attack, and jammed one of his butterfly knives up under its throat into its brain killing it instantly. The other one tried to get the jump on him with their claws but when the beast made contact, Terumi disappeared then reappeared behind it with Ouroboros's chains wrapped around it.

" **Venomous Bite!** "

The reason he was even bothering to help the witch was because she just might have some answers. Sure, was the risk of her trying to kill him once she woke up. He was currently much weaker than his usual self due to the damn seal. But, hey, he could hopefully bluff at being back to his full power as Susano'o. Maybe she would be able to catch his bluff, but Meh, what were the odds of that?

With a strong pull, the chains phased through the wolf, but red blood was still ripped out from the furry body. Curved scars where the chains would have landed were bleeding large amounts of crimson liquid. "Gleaming Fang!" He wrapped himself within green energy and rushed forward with the shape of a snake as his shield. He charged through several more wolves that burst into the clearing come to feast. They were all knocked airborne and Terumi immediately turned around and disappeared. In a series of blurs, he focused on a single wolf cutting it repeatedly before reappearing and kicking it away. With several knives at the ready, he threw one at each of the airborne wolves at breakneck, speed piercing their heads and ended lives.

" **Serpent's**..." Terumi said preparing one of his abilities, he started raising his foot into the air setting up for an axe kick; He then slammed his heel down onto a poor wolf head. Crushing its skull, Terumi lifted his foot back up in preparation for another canine. " **Laceration**!" He finally finished and with a flurry of leg movement, Terumi threw out a barrage of kicks protecting his entire front while also bringing much pain and death to foes on the business end of his foot.

Rushing forward once more, Terumi made a throwing motion and Ouroborus flying out from a small circle and clamping down in the air. With Ouroborus flying forward Terumi grabbed onto the chain.

"Excuse me!" Terumi shouted, reeled himself in with the chain plowing through one mutt. He paused for a moment before yelling out "Coming through!" before throwing out his Nox Nyctores again, he followed the head with his foot slamming into the side of another beast. With hit after hit, the green-haired maniac continued to pull himself along to the next target, doing his best to stay around the unconscious Nine. "Out of the way! Watch out! Pardon me!"

Terumi then flipped backwards; Terumi landed right on top of Nine with her between his feet. He looked around and found that they were surrounded. A smirk grew on the madman's face and he threw Ouroborus into the ground. Right when the wolves jumped right at him and the unconscious lady, several chains sprang to life from the ground knocking each the dogs off the ground and into the air.

" **Divine Twin Blades**!"

With a flipping kick, Terumi smashes one of the wolves off to the side before coming up with his second foot kicking another wolf away. He then turns his body downwards, used the tip of his shoe he sends a final mutt careening down to the ground with it landing next to Nine.

Landing back on the ground, Terumi snickered before looking up and letting out an irritable sigh. He liked the killing sure, but after killing the seventh or eighth wolf he just got board. Casually lifted up his middle finger and with it a small wall of chains appears in front of him, a wolf soon after slams snout first into the green chain barrier.

Hearing the whimper of pain, Terumi looks down at his foot and shrugs and boots the dog across the forest. "Slice and dice!" He says to himself before lunging forward with his knife to slit one of the mutts throat. He continued up with the momentum and kicked another across wolf across the face before stabbing it on the top of its head.

He then called out "Snake Bite!" striking another wolf with an uppercut. With his other hand still latched onto Ouroborus's chain, Terumi watched the dog he punched fly through the air. The god then yanked on the chain with a specific motion. Soon enough, Terumi was being pulled up. Terumi sew another wolf jumping at him, but it didn't even get close before the head of his Nox Nyctores slammed into its back forcing it to the ground, leaving a small crater.

Tugging on the weapon once again, Terumi found himself careening back towards the ground. When he hit he cratered the ground around a new pack of wolves. He then kicked outwards while hanging onto the end of Ouroborus. The tail began swinging around him in a circular motion this allowed him to kick a few more wolves, clearing out the small group easily.

Terumi then launched himself forward like missile heading straight towards some wolves that were moving to devour Nine. Luckily, they were all in a straight line, so Terumi was able to pin them all against the trunk of a large tree.

Getting back to his feet, Terumi arched his back. " **Gleaming Fang**!" He yelled before charging through another group of wolves as a giant green snake once again, and grabbed one of the airborne mutts by the head on his way through. He slammed its head down towards the ground, but at the same time Terumi brought up his knee in the path of the wolves head crushing its skull.

Kicking upwards, Terumi purposely missed his target, before bring his foot back down to slam his heal in a wolves head forcing it into the dirt. " **Cleaving**..." Terumi began to say while he started stomping on the wolf's head for a couple of seconds. " **Fang!** " Finished before kicking the beast away, Terumi then jumped into the air then launched Ouroborus out to fly out and bite into one of the thick tree trunks around the clearing.

He then pulled himself in and kicked a wolf that was behind the tree in the face, launching it further into the woods. With the force of the pull, Terumi swung him around the trunk and ending up kicking more wolves than he had expected. Terumi was then flying back to the clearing while spinning around the a few times. He turned himself around and landed next to Nine while skidding back along the ground a bit.

With a grunt, Terumi yanked on Ouroborus's chain. He grinned like a mad-man when he literally tore the tree out of the ground; Terumi then spun it around and used it like a flail to flatten out a couple more unsuspecting mutts. Terumi then began to spin the tree at the end of the chain, and began to roll it in a circle through the clearing, with him and Nine in the middle. The thick trunk of the tree was rotating violently running over all wolves. However the part that Ouroborus was latched onto broke off before he complete his full turn and the tree went slamming into the edge of the clearing flattening the few unfortunate wolves in its way.

The few wolves who managed to survive the psychopath's assault decided that the potential meal wasn't worth their lives and started scrambling out of his sight. Terumi was now laughing uncontrollably at the sight; his opponents were running away with their tails literally between their legs.

With his bloodlust now sated he put his butterfly knives back in his pockets ready to be used at a moment's notice. Terumi moved over the unconscious witch scrutinizing her form every second, before Terumi finally just signed before picking her up and placing her unceremoniously over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

" **I would assume, that this is someone you know from your previously life Susano'o**?" Great Red asked already knowing that Terumi had some history with the woman.

"Well you could say she used an old teammate of mine. We were both part of a group called the Six heroes, though it's all history now Red." Terumi replied, not wanting to continue this conversation at the moment. He then readied a transportation spell to take him back to the Gremory's. Great Red figured that if he wanted any more that he would have to look up Terumi's history on his own to understand him more. The emerald haired man felt this was going to be a very long night.

 **[Gremory residence]**

Appearing in a green flash of light Terumi was back in the Gremory household. Not wasting anytime he started creeping towards his room with minimal effort, but before he got too far he ran into just the person he wanted to see.

"Ah Terumi-San welcome back how... who is the woman over your shoulder?" Zeoticus said as his voice turned from warm and welcoming to concern for the woman in question. Terumi was trying to come up with an explanation but finally said.

"Someone from my past, I found her like this in the woods nearby and managed to fight off a wolf like things trying to eat her. Would it be alright for her to stay here pops?" Terumi requested. Seeing that his clothing was a bit tattered from his fight, Zeoticus' lips pursed and he smile at Terumi.

"Of course Terumi-san anyone who is from our family is welcome, which includes you and this woman. Grayfia here will show you to one of the guest rooms for her." Zeoticus said with Terumi just nodding his head towards the red haired man, before he followed the silver haired maid to one of the guest rooms. Once they reached their destination Terumi placed Nine on the rather large bed before turning towards Grayfia.

"Thanks Grayfia-chan, I'll let everyone know when she wakes up." Terumi said with his usage of the –chan honorific despite barely knowing the woman. He had a habit of addressing most people with the -chan honorific simply to mess with them. Grayfia just bowed her head.

"Of course Terumi-san." Grayfia replied getting Terumi to smile at the maid again before he glanced at Nine again with a look of either concern or pity. Grayfia then decided to make initiate some conversation.

"Pardon me Terumi-San but how exactly do you know this woman?" Grayfia asked causing Terumi to turn and look at her with sharp eyes. Terumi then knew that he would have to explain his whole story, or at least the main parts, since he knew that this woman wasn't going to drop this question easily.

"My my Grayfia-chan aren't you a curious one, well since you're asking I'm happy to oblige." Terumi said and he grabbed a chair and turned it around so he was sitting on it backwards with his arms leaning on the back. He gave the gray haired maid a smile that sent chills down anyone's spines.

"Tell me have you ever heard of the Azure?"

 **Next Day**

Light shined through the dark room where Nine was resting and after a moment a few rays of light fell on her face and she opened her eyes. Her eyes shot wide open before she scanned her surroundings before she heard a voice that snapped her out of the trance.

"Well its about time you decided to wake up, and here I thought you weren't ever gonna wake up, Nine." Terumi said with Nine now focused on him who already had a pair of butterfly knives out and ready, but what really surprised Terumi that she smiled at him. It wasn't the type of smile he was experienced with; it was the same kind of smile that she would give to her damn husband Jubei.

"Why are you smiling at me at me like that, huh?! Aren't you afraid that I might try and slit your throat, Nine?" Terumi asked since he was starting to panic a bit at the change of events. What Terumi didn't even expect to hear next was giggling? This bitch was laughing at him, and if the damn seal hadn't bound him he would have already killed her. What really made Terumi lose his shit was that she was fucking openly laughing at him now. Killing her was a no go, but Red never said anything about maiming her.

"There's no need to get so worked up, Terumi-kun." Nine said attempting to calm down the Black Susano'o, except Terumi had finally had about enough of her before getting up and rushing over to Nine. His hands were still in his pockets, but his face was filled with rage staring at Nine.

"Cut the bullshit, Nine, I don't know what it is your trying to pull but it's not working. So let's start with something easy, how in the fuck are you still alive, huh?" Terumi demanded wanting straight answers from the witch.

Nine's eyes narrowed with here eyebrow twitching since she was already getting fed up with Terumi's hostile attitude. She then remembered that she had blacked out when that damn masked freak, the Mad Puppeteer, Relius Clover, ambushed her.

He had captured her when the rest of the Six Heroes were busy dealing with the Black Beast. The mad scientist had brought her to a cauldron. He wanted to see what would happen if he threw a normal person into the Boundary. The last thing she remembered was cursing at Relius before she was swallowed by darkness.

Putting two and two together, Nine realized that this was a different Terumi from the one she knew. The Terumi she knew was much more tolerable, but while he was still a bit of an asshole he was a good person. That much she remembered because she did in fact marry the guy during the Dark War. He had always called her by her first name, Konoe.

She decided that for now, she would humor this Terumi due to the fact that she had always done that back in her world. This Terumi seemed more evil and vile, and unlike her own man, this Terumi felt like something more sinister than the one she was used to.

"I'm afraid that I have no idea how I'm still alive Terumi-kun. Going through the Boundary can have random effects on those traveling through." Nine answered with Terumi's eyes widening in astonishment, since it's not every day someone going through the Boundary and comes out in one piece.

Terumi then started piecing together a hypothesis that this Nine was from a alternate reality. With her lack of a vengeance attitude towards him and also knowing that the Boundary does in fact have timelines that both intersect and overlap which would make this all make sense.

Rubbing his eyes then pinching the bridge of his nose from this new revelation.

"Shit. You've got to be kidding me!"

Why can't fate just learn to leave well enough alone?!

AN: Hey guys how have you been sorry for the long wait It's been rough for the past few months especially with life but hopefully this chapters makes it up now what took me the longest was trying to implement Nine into the story one of my friends suggested that's since the boundary has Intersecting timelines she could come from a different timeline which makes sense. So hopefully you guys take care and I'll see you next time.


End file.
